1. Field of the Disclosure
The features described herein relate generally to printing an image on a printing medium such as a recording sheet by discharging liquid from a liquid discharge head onto a transfer member and transferring the liquid attached to the transfer member to the printing medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Known ink-jet printers may be configured to transfer ink to a recording medium such as paper. More specifically, ink drops are discharged from an ink-jet head to an outer peripheral surface of a transfer member, thereby causing ink to attach to the outer peripheral surface. The ink is then caused to be attached or transferred to the paper by pressing the paper against the outer peripheral surface of the transfer member (or vice versa). The ink which is attached to the paper is then separated from the outer peripheral surface of the transfer member together with the paper.
In ink-jet printers such as the printers described above, the change of the curvature of the transfer member when the ink attached to the paper is separated from the outer peripheral surface of the transfer member is obtuse. Therefore, some of the ink might not separate from the outer peripheral surface of the transfer member upon contact with and subsequent separation of the paper.